


He Looked Delicious

by Pingoodle (ThatAloneOne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/Pingoodle
Summary: Julie goes on a date. Her girlfriend catches her at it."It" being trying to eat her date because she's a vampire.





	He Looked Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my first assignment for a writing course two years ago. The prompt was "write about Julie and Brendan's blind date when the waiter drops a coffee!"
> 
> Me: That is far too heterosexual how do I fix this. Aha! _Lesbian vampire!_
> 
> I figured since this is posted on Tumblr, the internet already has this and it may as well properly have it.

Éclairs weren’t a good look on me. To be fair, they weren’t a good look on anyone, but the cream was splattered all across my little black dress. I had been going for seduction – right now, it looked more like abstract penguin. Brendan blinked over at me, spared from my creamy calamity. The chocolate coffee cake crumbled across his front blended in quite well with his brown button down. If anything, it looked like a tasteful garnish. I licked my lips, tasting lipstick and imagining something else.

We had ordered coffee, too, and our waitress drowned in it. She stood glaring at us, coffee dripping from the ends of her once-white shirt. For a second, I didn't recognize her, but then she crossed her arms over her ample chest and said, “ _Julie_ ,” in an exhausted, patronizing voice, and it clicked. “What are you doing?”

I glanced at Brendan, then back at Annette. “I’m having a business meeting?”

“Business?” Brendan repeated, incredulous. He slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his gelled hair. His fingers left furrows in their wake, like a trail through a field of wheat. “Wow, Julie.”

“Sorry,” I said. I didn’t really know who I was talking to, but either way I wasn't that apologetic.  “Annie, I thought you weren't working today.” Even though the indie coffee shop’s lemon drizzle cakes were to die for, I wouldn’t have come to The Bean if I knew Annette had been working.

Annette pinched the bridge of her nose, delicately. She didn't seem to notice or care that she was standing in a growing puddle of coffee. Whenever we were together, I was her priority. Everything else was dwarfed by my presence, she’d told me. Sometimes it was sweet, and sometimes it interfered with my plans. Like today. “Julie, we’ve talked about this.”

I grabbed a napkin from between Brendan’s motionless hands. I could solve one problem. “You’ve talked  _at_  me.”

“Julie.” Like always, Annette managed to pack an impressive amount of subtext into my name.

I sighed. “Fine.” I turned back to Brendan, still dazed in his chair, like a bird that had been snacking on a few too many fermented grapes. “Sorry to cut this evening off, but my girlfriend caught me.” I didn’t clarify  _that_  any further – it was fine if he got the wrong idea. “So, you know, I’ll see you around.”

“Girlfriend?” Brendan could maybe sound more shocked, but only if he really, really tried. I ignored him.

Annette levelled a glare at my erstwhile date, then at me. “You won’t be seeing him around, actually, Julie.”

I sighed again, and dabbed at my dress with a napkin. It was a lost cause, not unlike this blind date. “Fine. I won’t be seeing you around, Brendan. Sadly, it looks like you’re going to have a long and happy life.”

Annette drummed her fingers on her forearm. “Elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere,” I agreed. Brendan gaped. He hadn’t believed his luck, showing up to find me as his blind date, and it didn't look like he believed what was happening now, either.

So I smiled at him.

The colour drained from his face, his cheeks losing all their attractive, ruddy flush. Brendan stood from his chair so fast it fell over, clattering loudly to the floor. The rest of the shop looked over, apparently noticing our conundrum for the first time. Brendan was out the door in flash, the bell dinging long after he was gone. It really was a shame. The date had been going so well. Brendan had looked  _delicious_ …

Annette shuffled me into the back room with a quick wave at her coworkers. Hannah, who had met me before, rolled her eyes and went to look for a mop. The door clicked shut behind me, leaving Annette and I cloistered in a stuffy closet full of coffee beans and enormous bags of flour. It smelled like pastries and goodness, just like Annette after a long day.  

“I thought we were beyond the whole closet thing,” I said, leaning up against the shelving. Neither of us had bothered to flick on the light. “No?”

Annette didn’t acknowledge me, instead opting to lean against the door and cross her arms back across her chest. She didn’t look amused. Even her hair, a shade of blonde lighter than Brendan’s, was pulled into a stricter bun than usual. “Julie, what were you doing?”

I shrugged. I could see her easily in the dark, but I didn’t know if she could see me. “I was hungry, so I made a couple arrangements. Is that illegal?”

Annette had to snort at that. “With you? It actually  _is_  illegal. We’re going to blood bank tomorrow, Jules. You can’t be  _that_  hungry, I’ve been keeping track.”

“It’s not the  _same_.” I said, and winced at how much it sounded like a whine. “I’m a vampire, Annette. A demon of the night! Not some pet that can be satisfied with-”

“Julie.”

“Ugh.”

My girlfriend smiled at that, and leaned in to peck me on the cheek. She cracked the door open behind her, letting in enough light that she could see me properly now, in all my penguin-esque glory. “I’m going to change out of these clothes. Yvette’s about your size, do you want to borrow her spare outfit?”

I pouted. “No.” Annette raised her eyebrow. Without my consent, my lips curled up at the edges, my fangs peeking out through my smile. Unlike Brendan, Annette didn’t flinch.  “Yes. Thank you.”

Annette winked at me as she opened the door. Halfway out, she paused, her expression finally changing from disapproving to something wicked. “That dress is a little nineties prom for a coffee date, by the way. Just thought you ought to know!”

Before I could do anything but gape, she closed the door. I was left in the back room of the Bean, still hungry, an éclair decorating my new dress, and the best girlfriend in the world. I might have had an outdated taste in clothes, but my taste in people was still impeccable.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr or dreamwidth as writerproblem193!


End file.
